Spin the Bottle
by melovinharrypotter
Summary: The Gryffindor and Slytherin's 6th and 7th years play spin the bottle. What will happen. Draco/Harry


**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me, they all belong to J.K Rowling, but aren't we all wishing they belonged to us.

**Author:** Melovinharrypotter

**Email:** slytherin_girl_05@hotmail.com

**Reveiws:** I would love as many reviews as possible, so whoever reads this could you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Reveiw

**Summary:** All the Griffindors are bored, so they have a game of Spin the Bottle. Ginny invites her Slytherin friend who invites many other Slytherins including Draco Malfoy. 

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry

**A/N:** I know many other people have done this but I want this story to be more the way that I love it. If you don't like my story then don't review.

SPIN THE BOTTLE 

Harry lay on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, bored out of his brains. It was the Christmas Holidays and many people never went home as a Yule Ball was coming up, every single 6th and 7th year Gryffindor were sitting in the Common Room, not knowing what to do. Suddenly the painting of the fat lady opened and Ginny came bouncing in with her Slytherin friend, Christice Limpon behind her. 

"I know you are all bored and me and Chris has an idea!" Ginny shouted happily. 

"What?" everyone asked as they sat up ready to listen to what Ginny had to say. 

"Well, we could play Spin the Bottle". There were excited whispers everywhere and people cheered the idea on, Hermione shook her head and stood up 

"I don't know guys" 

"please" everyone pleaded at the same time, Hermione laughed and nodded her head. "Great, we also have some other players," said Ginny jumping up and down. 

"Who?" asked Harry, who else could play; every Gryffindor was here, unless…

The Slytherin 6th and 7th years walked in, "ohhh, no" Harry said, he didn't want to play with his enemies, HE WOULD HAVE TO KISS THEM. 

"Please Harry, they won't play up, I promise" pleaded Chris, Harry turned to look at Chris, her eyes were pleading and she had a puppy dogface on. 

"Hey, Chris that puppy dog face doesn't work on Harry, he does it to everyone else not anyone else doing it to him" laughed Ron, every other Gryffindor laughed. Draco Malfoy moved to the front of the Slytherins and smirked 

"Afraid Potter?" he asked, all the Slytherins laughed.

"In your dreams Malfoy, actually the thing I'm worried about is kissing my worst enemies!" Harry exclaimed, every other Gryffindor just noticed that, they all put on worried faces.

"Guys, who cares, it is still fun" Hermione shouted jumping up and down. Everybody looked at Hermione like she had gone loopy "What?"

Harry sighed, this was the only fun thing they could do "alright, I'm in" everyone looked at him, Harry was like the leader of Gryffindor, whatever he does, so does everyone else. Everyone started to agree with it and people went to sit in little groups mixed with Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Harry was with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Christice, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Alex Brown, the new 7th year Slytherin. Ginny put the bottle on the ground and spun the bottle, it moved slower and slower until it landed on…

Harry

Ginny smiled and Christice groaned. Both Ginny and Christice had a crush on Harry and they both wanted him. Ginny moved forward and Harry moved with her, Ginny's lips touched Harry's and they stayed there for a while, until they heard Malfoy go…

"Okay, okay, that's just yuck, can you bloody stop" he growled, at this Pansy, Blaise and Alex smirked and Hermione, Ron and Christice looked grossed out. Harry and Ginny blushed as they pulled away; Harry sat in his place, which was beside Draco and Alex. Harry moved forward and spun the bottle, it slowed down and landed on…

Alex

Alex smirked and bent over and met Harry's lips, Alex decided to make a certain someone jealous and he snuck his tongue in Harry's mouth, Harry gasped and Alex pulled Harry onto his lap. Harry pushed Alex away and sat down in his usual place, a surprised look on his face. Alex smirked as he bent down and spun the bottle, it slowed and landed on…

Draco

Draco put a disgusted look on his face and pecked Alex on the lips and quickly spinning the bottle. It slowed and Draco secretly wanted it to land on Harry, every Slytherin knew Draco loved Harry and Ginny actually suggested Spin the Bottle to get him and Harry together. The bottle stopped and it landed on…

Harry

Draco smiled as he leant in and kissed Harry. At first the kiss was soft but then Draco got desperate and he pressed harder and forced his tongue in Harry's mouth and Harry moaned. Every person turned to look at the two kissing and every Slytherin started clapping, that is everyone but Alex who glared. Harry broke the kiss and looked around while blushing.

"You don't know how much I wanted that" whispered Draco while smiling at Harry, Harry nodded and Draco continued "I have my own room, if you would like to go there" Harry thought for a while before nodding again, to afraid that he voice would fail him. Draco hopped up and pulled Harry up as well and walked out of the common room, before the painting shut Draco pulled Harry into a deep kiss while people cheered. They turned and left.

When they left a person sitting down whispered, "this is not over yet, this war to win Harry James Potter has just started Malfoy"

THE END

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: so what do you think, it's not the way I wanted it to turn out, but it will do.      **PLEASE REVEIW**  

A/N: A question, do you think I should do a sequel, maybe do the Yule Ball or something. 


End file.
